Overtures
by Chatterpie
Summary: Demyx-centric. Pairings subject to change without notice, but most are gay gay gay. K-rating until it gets warmer. XD
1. Chapter 1

Woop! It's Demyx! Everyone give a cheer! -crickets chirp-

Love to my Donny for reviewing, and for my Roxas, for nagging at my muse.

* * *

It all began with the arrival of a youth, too old to be called a boy, but with an air of innocence that refuted his being called a man. His ocean-blue eyes looked around in confusion, as he wandered through echoing, empty streets that smelled like rain, his guitar thumping lightly against his back with each step.

"Helloooo?" His voice was light, the voice of one used to singing.

Silence answered him, pounding in his ears for a full minute, before being broken by the fall of heavy boots. The youth swivelled in the direction of the sound, leaning forwards in his eagerness to see the new arrivals. From the gloom that gathered between two buildings emerged a pair of figures, one tall and solidly-built, the other of a more wiry frame. Both were clad from head to toe in black, their faces hidden in the shadows of their hoods. The youth rocked back on his feet, hesitancy evident in the way his body skewed away from them, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Uh...Hi! Can you help me? I'm lost. I was just walki-"

"Welcome." The taller man's voice was British, but laced with coarseness, "to the World That Never Was."

The shorter chuckled, then reached up and pushed off his hood to reveal a face heavily patterned with scars. His right eye was covered by an eyepatch and his hair, black with streaks of grey, was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi there. Xigbar's the name. This here's Xaldin." He jerked a thumb at his companion.

The youth smiled hesitantly, as the taller of the two men tutted, as if annoyed by Xigbar's interruption.

"Nice to meet you. My name's...Myde..." Funny, it took an effort to recall.

"Not any more." Xigbar gave him a twisted little grin, the scar on his chin stretching. "Boss says you're Demyx now. Got it-" He stopped, a scowl knitting his brows together. "Remind me to shoot Axel." This was directed at Xaldin, then Xigbar continued to himself "three damned weeks to master his firepower, and two seconds to come up with that phrase. Got-it-fucking-memorised..."

Myde, Demyx, stared at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face. "Who's Axel? And why do I have to have a new name?"

Xaldin let out a sigh, pushing back his hood to fix Xigbar with a stare. "You're doing an appalling job of explaining. Shut up."

As he turned his head, Demyx realised that what he thought were tribal markings were actually some of the most impressive sideburns he had ever seen, and Xaldin's hair was woven into fine dreadlocks, secured in a top-knot. He wouldn't have expected the owner of such a clipped, cultured voice to be so...wild-looking.

Xaldin's indigo gaze flicked back to him and he gulped. Scary, too.

"Let me start from the beginning. Come, we can walk as we talk."

The two men turned then, and Demyx had to run to catch them up. Xaldin half-turned his head, not looking at him, but still directing his words to him.

"This, as I have already said, is the World That Never Was. It is where Nobodies come after the Severance."

Demyx opened his mouth, but thought better of interrupting. Xaldin carried on, heedless. "The Severance is when a person's heart is taken over by the darkness. They become what is known as a Heartless, a being of pure evil, intent only on gathering hearts to feed on."

Demyx's nose wrinkled in disgust. Xigbar, glancing back, noticed and chuckled.

"Yum yum."

Pausing to glare his companion into silence, the taller man continued, "when a strong individual becomes a Heartless, the body that remains re-animates, takes on a semblance of its former intelligence. These are the Nobodies. They come in various forms, depending on strength and natural inclinations...you will doubtless see what I mean soon enough." He spared a look over his shoulder, leaving off his narrative until he recieved a nod from Demyx, a sign that he had understood so far. "Now. This is the important part. When someone exceptional is severed, the body retains its form and all of its former mental faculties, with the exception of memory. It develops new abilities specific to itself and its personality. However, it is reborn without a heart, and therefore, incomplete. This is us."

"Us?"

"Yep! The best of the best!" This was chirped out by Xigbar. "Finest walkin', talkin' corpses in all the worlds. Don't it make ya feel all fuzzy?"

Demyx was silent, his blue eyes glazing over slightly as he digested the sudden tide of information that had flooded him.

"We're here." Xaldin gestured to the monolith of glass and metal that had dominated the skyline since Demyx had arrived, the door of which was now only a few steps away. The boy's head tilted back to take in its full height, and he let out an impressed whistle.

"Come, everyone is waiting." The taller man's tone had softened into something like welcome, and a half-smile turned up the corner of his mouth as he held the door open for Demyx to enter. Xigbar, however, put his hands into his pockets and walked towards the wall of the building, nonchalantly placing one boot against it and tilting himself back. As calmly as breathing, he began to walk. _Up _the wall. Demyx watched him, eyes widening in shock, mouth working silently to form words. Xaldin merely tutted in annoyance, directing the boy's attention back to himself and the door that still stood open. Stumbling slightly as he tried to stare after Xigbar's ascent and walk at the same time, Demyx moved into the entrance hall.

The first impression he recieved was white. White walls, white floor, white...everything. He squinted for a moment, blinking against the brightness after the gloom of the city.

"You should leave that here."

Demyx looked askance at the taller man, until he gestured somewhere over his shoulder. Reaching up, Demyx's hand found the neck of a guitar-case. Blinking in surprise, he tilted his head to look at it. Now, when had he picked that up?

"It will be brought up later."

Snapping out of his daze, Demyx slipped the guitar-strap from his shoulder and propped the case up next to the doorway. Suddenly, he felt strangely empty, his body too light.He decided he liked it better with the guitar on, but even as he reached out to pick it up, Xaldin's footsteps resumed ahead of him, and Demyx was forced to catch up or get lost. The man walked fast, boots clicking against the white marble floor, his own flip-flops made an almost comical contrast, slapping haphazardly. Demyx asked with no little amount of awe "is that...Is that Xigbar's power? Walking up walls like that?"

Xaldin snorted, the most human thing he'd done so far. "Hardly. If that parlour trick was his only ability, we wouldn't tolerate his attitude for longer than it took to kill him."

"Oh..."

"His speciality is spatial distortion." Seeing Demyx's blank look, Xaldin clarified, "he alters space. He can make a room as wide as a street shrink to a box, or even warp the walls until his victim is trapped inside a sphere."

Demyx stared at his feet, flip-flopped toes poking out from beneath ragged cuffs of denim jeans. He didn't feel like much, certainly not an "exceptional individual," and if he was suddenly imbued with powers like Xigbar's, he felt no indication inside of himself. He glanced back up at the other man, whose eyes seemed to have warmed a little.

"Don't worry, Demyx. If you were not capable of anything significant, you would not be here."

A little smile tugged at his mouth, then, and he nodded.

"Thanks, Xaldin. I just...this is all new, y'know?"

Xaldin nodded in return, his dreads shifting as he did.

"Now, we shall go and find #2, and introductions can begin."

Demyx's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Number Two?"

"Oh, my apologies. I should have explained." Xaldin's face darkened slightly, mouth twitching in apparent annoyance at his own laxness. "Upon becoming one of the Organization, our group, each of us is given a new name, a number to signify what order they joined in, and a title indicating something of their ability. Xigbar is Number Two, the Freeshooter."

"Freeshooter?"

"Yes. His weapon is a pair of guns that harness the energy that fills this world and fires it as bullets."

"Right...Hey, what number am I?"

"#9."

Demyx gave a nod of understanding, silent as he processed this. They walked through the endless-seeming corridoors, the younger man watching the white marble disappearing beneath his feet. He imagined that they were monsters, eating up the ground beneath them, and flexed his toes in an action like teeth chomping. This kept him amused until his foot-monsters tried to take a bite out of black rubber, and he yelped, hopping on one foot. Xaldin turned, one eyebrow twitching slightly upwards. Demyx gave a little half-laugh.

"Uh...didn't realise you'd-Crap!" He broke off, startled, as the floor began to lift. Or, at least, the section he and Xaldin stood on. He had to resist the urge to grab hold of the other man for support as it rose slowly into the air, apparently some sort of elevator, without any visible propulsion, or walls to stop someone toppling to their death off the sides. Instead, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and took deep breaths, trying to pretend he wasn't moving.

"We've stopped." Xaldin's voice betrayed a hint of amusement, and Demyx felt his cheeks warming in embarassment as he let his eyes open slowly. He blinked a few times, then looked around.

"Um..." Funny, it didn't feel natural to him to be stuttering this much. "We're...on an island." And they were, of a fashion. It was simply there. Still. And surrounding it were other islands, discs of floor suspended in midair with no apparent purpose. Xaldin said nothing, but took a step forwards, off of the platform and onto...Demyx wasn't sure what they were. They looked like hexagonal, flattened-out bubbles of blue-green. As the taller man walked, they appeared before his feet from nothing. He turned, realising Demyx wasn't following, and arched an eyebrow slightly. Taking a gulp, the younger man put a tentative foot onto the first "bubble." He gradually increased the pressure, until all of his weight was on it. So far, so good. Now to move the other leg...

Xaldin sighed softly.

"It will take your weight, #9. It's stronger than steel."

Taking a shaky breath, Demyx nodded and put his other foot on the next hexagon. The breath was released slowly. It was safe.

"Come. #2 will probably be waiting for us by now."

Nearly laughing out loud with relief, Demyx followed eagerly.

When they reached the end of the road of bubbles, Demyx gave a little laugh and skipped the last few steps. Xaldin regarded him strangely, but he didn't notice, watching in fascination as the pathway vanished. He poked a toe out and a hexagon appeared beneath it. Withdrawing his foot, he got down on his hands and knees, and put a hand out instead. Sure enough, the bubble reappeared. Curiously, he poked it with a fingertip. It felt like marble. Solid, and cool to the touch.

"Awesome..." he breathed.

Then, footsteps behind him alerted him to the fact that Xaldin had apparently lost patience and taken off. Yelping, Demyx shot up and chased after him.

"Hey! Wait up! I'll get lo-"

"Tell me something, #9." The clipped, terse voice broke through his protests, and Demyx's mouth snapped shut. Xaldin was regarding him, indigo eyes painfully searching. "On the bridge. You were scared."

"Nah!" He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Well, a little. Nervous, really." Xaldin's eyes narrowed slightly, and the younger man's hand came up to run through his hair nervously. "Uh, why'd you ask?"

"Perhaps you are not aware of the Nobody's condition. I would have thought you would notice it before now, but..."

He broke off, pausing to glance inside a room to the side of them.

"Ah. Come in. #2 will be returning shortly."

Demyx followed him into the room. And promptly felt his stomach perform an acrobatic feat to make a dolphin weep in envy. An apparently standard-issue black coat lay discarded in a chair, and bent over the windowsill, clad in tight-fitting black pants, was the loveliest ass he had ever seen. His gaze travelled over shapely hips, down legs that looked just the right amount of muscled, to calves encased in black leather boots, before he tore his eyes away to mutter to Xaldin "who's she?"

The man let out a quickly-stifled snigger, as the form bent over the window started shouting.

"Xiggy, hurry the fuck up before I shut this window on ya!"

NOT a woman's voice. Demyx looked from the window to Xaldin, choking incoherently for the few moments it took Xigbar to get close enough to be helped into the room. As the man with the deceptively feminine hips straightened, Demyx was assaulted by the impression of red. Red hair stuck out from his head in a riot of spikes, swaying slightly with each movement. He turned to face them, leaving Xigbar hanging with one leg over the sill. In a flash, Demyx took in the sight he presented. Lips curved into a little smirk, pale cheeks decorated with upside-down teardrops that could be tattoos as easily as make-up, and green eyes framed by black eyeliner that made them seem all the more intense, narrowed appraisingly at him.

"What the hell is up with your hair?"

Demyx's hands flew up reflexively, his memory telling him vaguely of a dirty blonde mullet-mohawk thing that seemed familiar, even as he retorted "hypocrite."

The other man's face cracked in a wide grin, revealing the tips of pointed fangs.

"I like 'im," he observed to Xigbar, still floundering half-in the window. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Demyx," he replied hesitantly.

"Here we go," Xigbar muttered as he finally hauled himself into the room.

"Mine's Axel. A-X-E-L." He pointed a slender, gloved finger to emphasise each letter. "Got it memorised?"

This last was echoed in perfect synch by Xigbar. The redhead, Axel, turned to fix the one-eyed man with a glare. When he seemed underwhelmed by this, Axel smacked him on the back of the head. Xigbar responded by shoving him in the shoulder. He rocked back a step, then turned and took up a wrestling stance.

"Oh, it is on, cyclops."

"Bring it, you overgrown moomba."

As they rushed each other, Xaldin gave an impatient sigh and turned to leave. Demyx followed, casting one more glance at the strange duo. Xigbar now had Axel in a headlock, and the redhead was tugging on a fistful of his ponytail.

After a few paces, there was a thud, a yell, and Axel emerged from the room, grinning happily, an eyepatch dangling from one hand. As he reached them, Xigbar stumbled out. Half of his hair had fallen loose from his ponytail, and now covered the right side of his face.

"Damnit, bitch. Give me back my patch or I will stick a gun up your ass and shoot until you spit lead."

Axel laughed, waving the patch around. Snarling, Xigbar lunged and was promptly caught by a very large hand around his upper arm.

"Xigbar. If you fight in the corridoors, I will throw you off the lightbridge."

Axel snickered.

"Axel, if you do not give his eyepatch back, I will personally make sure you assist Vexen in the laboratory for a week."

Axel stopped laughing. In fact, his already pale skin blanched and he handed over the patch without another word. Xaldin gave a thin-lipped smile, handing the offending item back to Xigbar, who replaced it. As if forgetting his momentary fear, Axel grinned and nudged Demyx.

"So, how are ya liking Home, Sweet Home?"

"It's...ok, I guess."

"Say, got any memories?"

Demyx shook his head. Then he gave a little frown. Something was there, at the back of his mind...

"Don't push it, kid. It'll come in time." This last was added by Xigbar, who had appeared on Demyx's other side. Axel nodded.

"Yeah. Or, if it doesn't, no big loss."

"Is it normal, then?"

"Memory loss? Yeah. Didn't ol' rastaman explain?"

A few paces ahead, Xaldin's shoulders tensed. Xigbar gave a chuckle.

"Ax, he's gonna hand you over to Vexen with a big bow around you one of these days."

"Psht. Anyway, as I was saying." He turned his attention back to Demyx. "When we're split, into Heartless and Nobodies, all our memories go kaput. Same with our emotions. I reckon they're linked somehow..."

"What?" Demyx came to a complete stop, and the other three paused to regard him.

"Yeah, kid. Hadn't you noticed?" Axel's thin eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"You can't feel, buddy. No heart, ya see." Xigbar chimed in, a hand going to his chest. Demyx brought a hand to his own. No heartbeat answered his searching fingers, and he choked back a sob.

"What...happened to it?"

"Heartless took that part of us with 'em. When a heartless is born inside someone, first thing it feeds on is its host's heart." Axel took a step towards him, reaching out a hand to squeeze his shoulder. Demyx batted it away, gasping for breath.

"But you're wrong! I can still feel!"

"No, Demyx. You may carry some illusions of emotions, but true feelings are denied to us." Xaldin finally spoke up, sympathy written across his face. Or not, if Nobodies couldn't feel.

"Not helping, dude." Xigbar gave him a light whack in the shoulder. "The guy's freaked out. Remember how bad it was for us?"

Xaldin fell silent.

Axel had managed to slip an arm around Demyx's shoulder. "Think about it," he murmured gently, "are you feeling anything right now? Really feeling?"

The blonde shook his head, not in denial but in confusion.

"I...I feel confused. And scared. Why isn't my heart beating? It should be-am I dead?" He turned panic-filled eyes on Axel. "Did I die? Is this...Oh god, I died."

"No!" The redhead shook him lightly. "You're not dead. Just...incomplete."

Demyx made a little strangled noise in the back of his throat, and Axel sighed.

"Aw, crap. I didn't mean it like that. Xig?"

Xigbar shook his head. "Don't look at me, man. I'd send the guy into an episode."

"Damn." Reaching up his free hand to drag it through wild red hair, Axel sighed. "Zexy's good at explaining stuff, right? Without coming off like an insensitive jerkwad?" Here, he gave Xaldin a glare. Ignoring it, the dreadlocked man replied "he'll be in the library."

"Ok, then. C'mon, Dem. You're gonna meet the baby of our little family." Axel pulled him forwards a few steps. Xigbar reached out and slipped his hand through Demyx's free arm.

"Yeah. Zex's quality people. Little bit of a creepy bitch, but he's cool."

Demyx found himself trembling.

* * *

And it is done. It was kinda hard, writing for Demyx without making him a total spazzface. Demyx is capable of depth! Really!


	2. Chapter 2

Gomengomen. I've actually had this written for a while, but not put it up. In this chapter, new arrivals and a few explanations.

* * *

The library, in stark contrast to the rest of the castle, was a place of dark, warm colours. Mahogany bookcases lined almost every available space of wall from floor to ceiling, all crammed full with all manner of texts. Ancient, moldering books rubbed spines with shiny new volumes. And stood in the midst of it was a boy a little shorter than Demyx, one violet eye regarding him while a fall of slate hair hid the other. The boy had his arms crossed over his chest and his expression was one of slight exasperation. Moving forwards, he put an arm around Demyx's waist and guided him further into the library, his turned back effectively dismissing the other three without a second thought.

"You must be Demyx," he murmured softly. The boy even had a library voice. "My name is Zexion."

They turned a corner, into a lounge area. Mismatched armchairs sat scattered around a low coffee table, and a rudimentary kitchen lay to the left. Sat in one of the larger chairs was a veritable mountain of a man, his nose buried in an old book. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up at them, and when Zexion jerked his chin, he rose to his feet and moved silently out, taking the book with him. The boy led Demyx to a dark blue leather seat and pushed him gently down, then headed around the counter.

"That was Lexaeus," he told him in that soft voice, his fingers curving around the teapot. A slight smile twitched at his lips. "And apparently, he made a fresh pot of tea."

So saying, he poured them both a cup, his silence as he worked giving Demyx a chance to let the spinning of his thoughts settle somewhat.

Within a minute, Zexion brought the tea over, placing his down on a coaster and offering the other to the still-nervous boy. Demyx looked up.

"Uh, thanks, but I don't usually-"

"Please. It'll help with the shock."

Aquiescing, he took the cup and brought it to his lips, inhaling the heavy scent. A slight frown creased his brows.  
"That doesn't smell like tea."

"No, that's because I asked Lexaeus to add a little chamomile to the infusion. I thought you might need it."

Demyx took a cautious sip, and felt some of the tension leak out of him. The hot, sweet liquid seemed to go from his tastebuds straight into his bloodstream. "How did you know?"

"We all knew Xigbar and Xaldin were heading out to bring in a new member, and they're both...heavy handed. They have no consideration for feelings." His eyes twinkled, as if he knew what Demyx would say next.

"But, they said we don't _have _feelings!"

"I don't doubt that. And you will find the rest of the castle telling you the exact same thing."

"But you don't believe them." It was more of a question than a statement, the blonde seeking reassurance that he was right.

"Demyx, I am a scientist. Which is, in fact, how this mess started. But none the more for that..." he dismissed that train of thought with a waving of slim fingers. "As a scientist, I believe in the evidence that is presented to me. And when I see someone trembling, and smell the anguish coming off them in waves, I'm left with no choice but to believe that he truly feels."

"Smell?" the taller boy repeated faintly, taking another gulp of tea.

"Yes, it's one of my abilities. I can smell things that others can't. For instance, elevated emotions."

There was silence for a moment, as Demyx digested this information, sipping occasionally at his tea. Then, Zexion continued, his tone changing from comforting to cautionary.

"That said, it would be wise to keep this to yourself. Some of our number would not take kindly to anything that threatens dissention." With a slight twist of the lips, he added "after all, with all these messy feelings getting in the way, people might start thinking for themselves, and then where would we be?"

Demyx gave a soft, dry chuckle. "So, it's a way to control us, then?"

"In a manner. It's a way to stop us from complaining. The Superior has Xaldin and Saix to keep us in line, after all."

"Saix?"

"Yes." Zexion's face remained impassive, but his voice betrayed a hint of dislike. "He's not one of the original six, but...he seems to have taken to our leader rather enthusiastically."

Off the blonde's confused look, he coughed lightly and flicked his fingers again, dismissing this subject as unimportant.

"Anyway. Perhaps I should begin from the beginning. Once upon a time..."

He broke off and they both shared a laugh.

"Ok, in all seriousness now. A long time ago, there were seven scientists, researching the existence of the Heartless. The second in the hierarchy decided to take his experiments further than his leader was willing to go. This was...a mistake. A mistake that all six of us have been paying for ever since." His eyes had a haunted look. "There is something extremely disconcerting about losing everything that was once precious to you. Your memories, your..." Those fingers twitched, as if reaching for the right words, "your sense of self. And then, to find that people you could once turn to for anything have changed." He looked down. Took a sip of tea. Then finished. "They're not the people you know any more."

Suddenly, he seemed to come to himself.

"Grief, I'm sorry. I know you're going through hell, and I'm not making it any easier on you."

Reaching out, Demyx squeezed one of those delicate hands, the skin cool beneath his fingers.

"You're being a great help. You have no idea how reassuring it is to see some genuine emotion when you've just been told it doesn't exist."

Zexion gave a half-smile. "I should probably explain that, too."

The taller boy nodded to show that he was listening, removing his hand.

"You see, our Superior, Xemnas, was fixated on this idea that the Heartless is what occurs when a human heart becomes so consumed with darkness that it takes on a semblance of life. Thus, he believes that when a Nobody is born, they are already robbed of that heart."

"That does...kinda make sense, I guess."

"Except for what's going on in here." Zexion disputed, tapping a thumb against his own chest. "Which is something that no scientist has managed to figure out yet."

Demyx gave a little smile.

"Oh, on that subject. I would steer clear of the laboratory until you've learned your powers. And under no circumstances are you to mention feelings in front of anyone else." The slate-haired boy paused, apparently thinking. "Well, that said, Axel wouldn't get you into trouble. He has enough issues with authority as it is. And Xigbar should be safe enough." Then he smiled and patted the other boy's knee. "I know, it's a lot to take in. But the sooner you get used to it all, the faster you can settle in. Now, if you've finished your tea, we can get the last of the introductions over with."

Draining the dregs from his cup, the blonde nodded and rose to his feet. Zexion placed a hand on the small of his back, leading him out of the library and offering him comfort at the same time.

Ten minutes found them seated outside of the Superior's office, both of them twitching with impatience. Violet eyes regarded the tapping of Demyx's foot against the tile floor, and the corner of Zexion's mouth twitched into a smile.

"He does this to get under our skin," he murmured softly, "don't let him know it's working." His little finger reached out and nudged the other man's hand, and the blonde offered a smile.

At that moment, Zexion's brows creased and he breathed an expletive, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms over his chest. Footsteps in the corridoor heralded a new arrival, and into the light moved a man whose demeanour sent shivers down Demyx's spine. His face, lined with age and sharp with cruelty, was framed by long, pale blonde hair. Green eyes narrowed appraisingly at Demyx, before shifting to fix Zexion with a stare.

"A new recruit? Has the Superior seen him yet?"

"Evidently not, old man."

The blonde boy nearly leapt out of his seat at the ice-cold voice from beside him. In one second, Zexion's entire demeanour had changed to one of bristling dislike.

"Hmm." The older man's lips quirked into a grin. "I take it he doesn't know his abilities yet, either."

The slate-haired boy gave a nonchalant shrug, and the new arrival's grin widened.

"Well, maybe I could help with that."

"Indeed, you could. But the Organization requires members who are capable of taking more than three steps without internal hemmorhaging."

The smile faltered, and the man tutted lightly.

"You never let me have any fun, Zexion."

"Your fun almost cost us a member. Or have you forgotten who gave Xigbar those scars?"

"Has the kid got a name?"

"The kid has a tongue in his head. At least, I assume he does."

Feeling two sets of eyes on him, one piercing and the other cautioning, Demyx swallowed down his nervousness.

"My name's Demyx. And you are...?"

"Vexen." The man extended his hand, and he took it unthinkingly, yelping out in pain as ice-cold skin seemed to blister his on contact. Laughing, Vexen added "ice elemental. Pleasure to meet you."

"Vexen..." Zexion's voice was hard as glass, and the older man eventually released Demyx's hand. He quickly brought it back to his side, biting back a whimper as the movement jolted freshly frost-bitten fingers.

"Vexen is in charge of science." the slate-haired boy continued as if nothing had happened. "Although all of the original six are scientists, Vexen shows the most fondness for the subject, and since the effect of it upon our daily lives is almost negligible..." he paused to allow the insult to sink in, watching the man's face sink into lines of anger. Before anything more could be said, the door pushed open and a scarred man beckoned Demyx inside. Rising, he glanced to Zexion for some sign, a comforting smile or a pat on the arm. The boy remained motionless, but when their gazes met, his softened a fraction. Hands clenching nervously at his sides, the blonde boy followed the man into the office.

Unsurprisingly, the office was like the rest of the castle. White walls were decorated sparsely, the furniture practical and impersonal. Seated at the desk was a young man with heavily tanned skin, his silver-white hair shining in stark contrast. Amber eyes appraised Demyx not unkindly, but with no hint of warmth either. The man who had brought him seated himself next to the desk, watching his leader for guidance.

"Demyx, it's good to finally meet you," the white-haired man smiled, an expression that didn't reach his eyes. "My name is Xemnas, but I am known as the Superior. This is Saix." A tilt of his head indicated the other man, who, the blonde finally realised, had bright blue hair. Saix turned, the briefest of nods acknowledging him, then resumed watching the Superior. The effect was quite disturbing, really.

"I understand you have met all of our number now." The Superior's manner was brusque, businesslike. "So that saves us the hassle of formal introductions. Soon, of course, you must begin to learn your powers. After all, having any abilities running amok in this castle could cause us more problems than we would like to deal with. But I'm sure that can wait until morning."

"Y-yes, sir." Demyx bowed his head slightly, silently cursing his stuttering voice. Xemnas made as if to speak again, when there was a crash from outside. His eyes narrowed angrily, though his face remained impassive, and he nodded to Saix, who rose and moved to the door. Half-turning, the blonde caught sight of a flash of red and black, before the scarred man barked out a sharp reprimand. Then he turned to regard Demyx and the Superior with a sigh.

"It seems our new arrival's friends are here to pick him up and show him to his quarters."

Xemnas let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Very well, then. Since that rabble seem to have a vendetta against getting anything constructive done..." his eyes betrayed the slightest glimmer of amusement, and Demyx found himself smiling, ducking his head and charging back out into the hallway.

A strange sight greeted him. There, in the waiting room as well as Vexen and Zexion, were Axel and Xigbar. The redheaded former was grinning all over his face, watching the scientist nurse a brand-new bloodied nose. His left eye was swiftly purpling up, too. A red smear stained Axel's knuckles, and Xigbar's right hand was curled into a fist. Other than this, there was nothing untowards about the scene before him.

Turning to face him, Axel gave a wave.

"Dem! Heya! Thought we'd come rescue you from the clutches of the higher-ups." He rose and slung an arm around the boy's shoulders, squeezing lightly. Xigbar moved to stand on Axel's other side.

"Yeah. Can't let you get whisked away to a life of boredom and shit just yet, can we?"

Together, the three of them moved out of the waiting room and into the castle at large. Turning his head to the right, Demyx caught a flash of grey, and met violet eyes. Zexion had shed his confrontational air like a second skin, and now his look was one of soft apology. The blonde reached out and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon. Superior said you guys'd be showing me where to crash, and I'm bushed."

* * *

Be kind, folks.


End file.
